


Shut Up And Dance (With Me)

by zialldrabbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But they are still pretty relevant, Except Louis and Liam are the exceptions, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Louis, Frat Boy Zayn, Louis and Liam are not mentioned a lot, M/M, Niall doesn't really like frats, and zayn - Freeform, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialldrabbles/pseuds/zialldrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates frat parties, like, just doesn't like them at all. But of course Louis and Liam drag him to one, and things kind of just happen after that.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Niall meets him, or, more like crashes into him accidently, everything about him is pretty, to the point where he'll agree with whatever he says, and, Niall can't stop rambling but Zayn manages to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I've been trying to get this up for so long now, and I finally managed. It's my first work on here and I'm pretty proud of it! All grammatical errors are yours truly. And, the title comes from, of course, the song, Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Let me know what you guys think!

Niall boredly took another swig of his second beer that night as he sat on a swivling stool at the kitchen counter.

Alone. Again.

He precisely told Liam and Louis he did not want to come, but of course they did everything they could to convince him. They begged, pleaded, and in the end, just practically dragged Niall by his arm to be at the "biggest party of the year".

Frankly, Niall hated this type of scene, this type of crowd. It just wasn't him. He atteneded college for mainly one purpose, and that purpose was soley to study. Not attend stupid fraternity parties. But, look where he was now, crowded around drunken swaying bodies left and right.

But the worst part of being dragged to this party was that once Liam and Louis arrived, they had disappeared among the crowd, leaving Niall to fend by himself. But, Niall should've have seen this coming, it's not the first time they "invite" him and then leave him.

It was 11pm and the party was apparently just getting started. Niall was already on his 3rd beer by now and it wasn't enough to make him drunk yet, - (he had a very high tolerance, it was the Irish) - but just enough to call it a night.

He didn't even bother trying to look for Liam or Louis, a techno song had just come on and the fraternity house was filled with blue, green, white, orange strobe lights and gas machines, he was not going to find them.

Niall got up from the stool and started making his way through sweaty bodies to try and find the door, beer still in hand.

He gets caught up in a crowd of dancing teens and is being shimmied further away from the door.

"S'cuse me," He tries yelling above the abnoxious techno music, but to no avail.

He's getting highly irritated and so his last resort is to literally just shove anyone who's in his way.

Niall's now just manuvering every which way to try and reach the door, which is now in plain sight, when a party goer, steps right in front of him.

"S'cuse me," Niall tries, in hopes of getting whoever's in his way, out. Thankfully, the stranger hears Niall and quickly whirls around to the muffled sound of a thick accent.

It's probably the alcohol, Niall tries to reason, yeah probably the beers if he has to think about it, but this person was stunning.

Niall's pretty sure he's never seen him before and with a face like that, yeah he'd never forget a face like this.

"Yeah mate?" The boy asks barely audibly after a few seconds of the blonde just completely staring at him.

Niall is still staring at the boy, because he doesnt have that fratboy vibe, if anything he looks like the proper student, with maybe the exception of the sleeve tattoo and the inked wings Niall can see peeking from the boys shirt. He manages to get something between a mumble and a whisper out.

"Oh, uh, yeah just excuse me, I was just trying to head for the, uh, door."

Niall waits for the boy to step aside or to say something but instead the boy just stands there and is almost observing Niall now, and Niall can feel the heat rising up his chest and onto his cheeks.

All of sudden the boy breaks into a small laugh and then gives the blonde a bright eyed smile and fuck if the strobe lights weren't blinding then this boys smile was.

Niall's not sure what do at this point so he awkwardly laughs back with the mystery boy, and this whole thing is a bit strange because while this interaction between the two of them is going on, people are still dancing, people are still drinking, and people are still livid all around them.

"That was a good one!" Mystery boy finally says. And Niall's not sure what he's talking about but continues smiling at him nonetheless.

"C'mon," Mystety boy shouts over a remix of Pitbull and Neyo booming over them. "Just bought a 24-pack of beers to start some rounds of beer pong and we need some people to play, you in?"

"Uh, no I, uh, actually have to be- on," And at that exact moment the strobe lights hit the dark lads eyes perfectly and Niall's 100% sure now. This guys eyes were liquid gold and within a second Niall has made up his mind.

"Uh, actually, yeah sure!" Niall exclaims getting the other boys attention and bringing out another blinding smile for the 2nd time tonight.

"Sick! C'mon lets head on out to the kitchen!" And so the dark lad is dragging Niall with his left hand - his right holding onto the 24-pack of coronas - into another living room, almost the same way Liam and Louis did when they dragged him to the party.

The door is growing tinier and tiner as Niall is being whisked away and he thinks to himself whether this infatuation was worth it or not.

Mystery boy is pushing through the crowd, along with Niall, when all of a sudden he's yelling out to Niall, "So what's your name mate?"

Niall laughs a little because it's so ridiculous that the only way to even hear the person right next to you is by almost yelling out your response at the top of your lungs.

"Niall, and you?"

"M' Zayn, nice to meet you Niall,"

A new song comes on, something from The Weeknd, and Niall likes the sound of it.

Not the song, but the mystery boys name, Zayn, Niall decides he likes that name, a lot.

By the time they finally got to the living room, word got around of a beer pong tournament and all the tables and red solo cups were set and ready, all that was needed was ... "Beers here!" A crowd of frats yelled out.

Zayn finally let go of Niall's arm, and greeted almost everyone in the room, leaving Niall to stand there awakwardly.

"So, let's start a beer pong tournament, yeah?" Zayn suddenly announces.

The roars of approval settling in the room.

Niall starts to think that maybe Zayn forgot about him, until,

"Niall, would you like to go first?"

All of a sudden Niall's nervous again,

"No, I'm good," A stutter present in Niall's voice.

A chorus of boo's fill the room then and Niall feels intimidated and feels like he should leave.

Zayn starts walking over to him now, "Hey c'mon it'll be fun, you're irish!" Zayn teases.

And, Niall can't help but chuckle to that and then Zayn's laughing too and Niall's falling for liquid gold and silly words quickly. So he gives in.

"Oh, okay, but just one round."

"Sick!" Zayn says, yelling over to the crowd that Niall will be playing.

Niall was a little uncomfortable, I mean yeah he'd played beer pong before and has won a couple of times and he handles his alcohol pretty well, but Zayn watching him is making it a little bit more competitive?

Niall waits to see who his competition is going to be, when he hears Zayn yell, "Harry!" and a head of flattened curls is striding over.

He looks familiar? Maybe he's in my bio class. Niall thinks.

"Alright then," Zayn starts bringing Niall back to the loud crowd.

"Harry here and Niall are going to play a round of beer pong for bragging rights?" Zayn says.

A chorus of "sures" and "yeahs" can be heard over the music and so it begins.

Niall takes a look across the ping pong table and sees the lanky boy rubbing his hands together like he's about to play for the world cup or something.

Niall gulps at that, but the he looks over to Zayn and is given a thumbs up and one of those blinding smiles.

"It's just beer pong." Niall says to himself.

...

A round later of beer pong and all of Nialls red solo cups are still filled to the brim, Harry, on the other hand is about 2 cups from being pissed drunk. So its was obvious who the winner was.

"Yeah, Niiiiiaaaaall!" Some frats he's never even met before are cheering him on like he's just won the pulitzer prize.

Niall just gives a little smile and heads to where Zayn is holding up a very drunk Harry, abandoning the room, where a couple of other frats are already starting round 2.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Niall starts off and then Zayn's laughing, such a melodic laugh, it has such a nice vibrato almost, even better than the Skrillex song playing over the speakers, Niall thinks.

"You don't have to apoligize Niall, it was just a game, Harry had no idea you're basically the king of beer pong, it's cool mate," Zayn says while still trying to hold up a very drunk Harry.

"Yeahhhhhh, you're like irish, or something." Harry slurs.

Niall then erupts into a roar of laughter, eliciting a few hiccups on Harry's part and Zayn's looking up at Niall, so endeared.

Niall notices and calms down a bit, but not before a blush is spreading like wildfire across his face.

"Zaaaaaayn, can we go home now, I'm tiiiiiiirrred," Harry slurs, and Niall can see Zayn's having a hard time keeping Harry up, at the same he doesn't want Zayn to leave, but that's selfish of himself.

Zayn then looks up, he's giving Niall a sorry look.

"Uh, I have to, take care of Harry,"

"No, no, no, it's fine, uhm, it was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you, again? Niall asks with an obvious glint of hope in his voice.

Zayn's smirking at him now.

"Who said I wasn't going to come back?" And, shit Niall's blushing now.

"Oh, I wasn't saying, I was just,"

Zayn's lauging again and Niall's blushing still.

"I'm just taking Harry upstairs into his room."

"Oh, Harry's part of this fraternity too?" Niall asks looking down at Harry who's softly snoring, while the party is still roaring around them.

"Yeah, haha, why do you ask?" Zayn's wearing a mischievious glint and Niall continues.

"No, it's just you 2 definetly don't fit the whole frat boy stereotype,"

"And what is your definition of frat boy?"

"Like tank-tops, snapbacks, hooking up with people, taking people to your rooms and stuff, you guys don't look like you fit that criteria," Niall shrugs because it's true, Harry and Zayn look like their straight A students for all he knows.

Zayn looks down at Harry and smiles before erupting into a laugh and then a smirk, before looking back up to Niall.

"Well if you want to see the real frat come out of me, why don't you stick around, I could probably show you those last 2 things you mentioned later," Zayn grins, giving Niall a small wink before carrying a incoherent Harry up the house's stairs.

And, Niall's frozen in his spot. Never has he felt so intimidated in his life, his palms are sweating and Zayns suggestion is making him a little more hazier in the head than he needs to be.

He's standing in the middle of the doorway leading into the kitchen and the dance floor where bodies are moving aimlessly around.

Niall goes into the kitchen and again goes to sit at the stool where his night had started.

"Okay, stay calm Niall, he's just a boy, just a gorgeous boy you wouldn't mind spending a lot more time with," Niall tells himself while taking long drinks of a beer he picked up on his way to the kitchen counter.

He's picked out of his contemplating mind when a voice asks him,

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, no, uh go ahead Zayn,"

It's the first beer Niall has seen Zayn with so far, and the way his lips are closed tightly around the top of the bottle and the way he licks his lips afterwards has Niall looking away.

Zayn seems to notice.

"You alright Niall?"

"Yeah, yeah just a little tired is all, but I'm alright," Niall needs to keep the conversation going because that might be the only way to calm himself.

"How's Harry?"

Zayn's taking another drink and Niall has to cough the other way so Zayn won't catch Niall's obvious blush.

"Mh, yeah he's alright, probably going to have a massive hangover tomorrow, but he'll live," Zayn smiles and Niall smiles back feeling butterflies in his stomach and he's taking another drink to get rid of the feeling.

"So you're definitely not from here are you?"

Niall appreciates the small talk Zayn is making because it eases off some of the nerves that keep creeping up on Niall because of Zayn.

"Yeah, I'm irish, moved up year my first year of high school and have been here ever since," 

"Ah no wonder you could take those drinks well,"

"Wait what do you mean, what drinks?" Niall asks confused, finishing his drink. 

Niall's been blushing all night but now it seems the tables have turned.

"I uh, actually saw you earlier before we actually met sitting here at the counter and uhm, I saw you drinking, not that I was staring but yeah,"

Zayn says scratching the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

Niall finds it utterly amusing as he finishes off his 4th drink with a slight blush because oh, Zayn, a beautiful boy has had an eye on him for some time now and Niall's been oblivious to that fact, even though he's been drooling over him since he ran into him.

"Nice to know," is all Niall says, fighting off a blush.Things stay quiet for a minute, the party is still very much alive around them.

"You're cute Niall, and I'm not just saying that, to just say it, but I'm really glad I had the chance to stop you before you got away,"

Niall's never been in extreme situations where he feels like he's going to overheat on the cause of flirtatious comments being thrown at him by one of the hottest guys he's ever seen, but, there's a first time for everything right?

"I, uh, don't know what-"

The Dj's yelling into the microphone all of a sudden about one of the biggest songs of 2015 so far, and he's mixed it with another techno hit, it actually has a nice vibe to it.

And everyone's running to the dance floor, the house shaking with bass and bodies.

Zayn cuts Niall off and God bless is all Niall can think of.

"I love this song, let's dance yeah?"

Niall really thought things couldn't have gotten more embarrasing for him, but of course, they have.

"No, no Zayn it's fine, I," and he really doesn't want to admit it.

"C'mon everyone's on the dance floor!" Zayn's getting up now and is reaching out to grab Nialls hand, almost pulling him out of his seat.

"Zaaaaayn, I can't dance like I literally have 2 left feet!"

Zayn laughs. Niall groans.

Niall is literally about to make a fool of himself infront of this stunning guy and he can't stop the pout from forming on his face.

Zayn suddenly lets go of Niall's hand and turns to him grinning at the cute way Niall has his arms crossed.

He has to shout over the still blasting music.

"Hey," Zayn says tilting Nialls chin up from where he was staring at his shoes.

"Anyone can dance, just let the music course through and then the rest will take its place, yeah? Now lets go show this party how you irish really get down,"

Niall's in love. More or less. More.

He's looking at an expectant Zayn now and his sapphires are looking at liquid gold so of course, 

"Uh, okay, okay." Niall finally answers.

Zayns face lights up and his lips spread into a bright-eyed grin and Niall almost wants to kiss him. But doesnt.

It takes Zayn no time to drag Niall onto the dance floor where bodies are intertwined and tangled in sweat.

"Okay but if I step on your foot once, I'm walking away okay? Because I literally can't dance, I remember this one time I-" Niall tries to explain.

Zayn laughs again before, "Niall, just, shut up and dance with me," and that gets Niall to shut up.

The music has changed from a techno rave style to a slowed but steady r&b song.

Everyone's dancing slowly now and Zayn's kind of doing his own thing a few feet beside him, but shit he really has no idea what to do.

Niall closes his eyes and tries to do what Zayn told him to do, let the music course through you.

"Okay Niall you can do this, just let the music flow," Niall pep talked himself mentally.

He starts moving his hands and his hips a little and he's starting to feel the groove and he opens his eyes to see Zayn staring at him incredulously.

He's wearing a smirk when he says, "And you said you couldn't dance?"

Niall has to stop blushing.

"I just listened to what you mentioned and let the music course through me," Niall answered back in a teasing tone.

"Right," Zayn says before walking right behind Niall.

It takes about a second and Zayns fingertips lightly tapping his sides, for him to realize what's going on.

The song playing now is remix of Usher and some other artist. It's slow but quick.

The room's suddenly hot and cramped, it's all the bodies dancing on each other Niall thinks.

But, the rise in temperature more than likely has to due with the way Zayn is backing Niall up onto his front rubbing them together hotly.

It's a little embarrassing, Niall thinks but he takes another look around and everyone's doing it, so he takes it into his own hands to grind back just as smoothly onto Zayns front and he hears it.

The soft groan, barely audible over the pounding beats of whatever's playing, but he hears it and the sound of it goes straight through him.

Niall turns his head to get a good look of Zayn then, and shit.

His black hair is falling on his forhead and he can see his skin glistening, and his lips are parted in the most indulgent way. He turned away so quick.

Zayn suddenly let go of Nialls hips and turned him to face him, the song slowing down into Ed Sheeran.

"It's no surprise because I already told you but I like you," Zayn said smiling suddenly.

Niall sputtered something out like, "Rreally?"

Zayn smiles at him and shit Niall can't help himself from staring at his lips they're so fucking nice and he wants to bite them.

"Yeah, you're beyond cute, best sense of humor ever and the fact that you don't think I look like a proper frat is just a plus." Zayn responds eliciting ramble after ramble off of Niall.

"I, uh, good then, good because you're really cute too, like gorgeous and I know I suck at dancing and all but you're so,"

"Niall," Zayn says interrupting Niall and placing his hands on Nialls shoulders.

He gulps, "Yeah?"

Zayn laughs, a short and quick one, but, (good enough to slow down Nialls heartbeat, or quicken it, he's not sure which did what) before,

"Just shut up and kiss me," 

It doesn't really take Niall a second to comply, but he does and then he's crashing his lips onto Zayns and it's better then he could've imagined because he's letting whatever song is playing course through him and it keeps him on a steady rhythm moving with Zayn.

They're kissing in the middle of the living room and it's just them, oblivious to the random party goers dancing and drinking away. But it's nice.

It's even nicer when Niall decides to skim his tongue over Zayns bottom lip eliciting a rumbling groan and it's so hot Niall groans afterwards biting Zayns lip and massaging them with his own.

"Fuck," Zayn manages to say after both of them pull apart to catch some sense of air.

"So, uh, this was nice?" Niall questions and it sounds so innocent but shit Niall wants to do this again and again.

"Definitely nice, and remember how I said I'd show you how a real frat acts, how about I take you upstairs then, yeah?"

Zayns lips are glistening with his spit, and Nialls done thinking, because Zayn is right here and he's gently clamping their hands together in a nice hold, basically letting Niall know that, "Hey I actually really like you and this is definitely going somewhere."

Niall turns around one last time as Zayn is pulling him up the stairs and he gets to see a glimpse of nobody else than Louis and Liam smirking up at him, arms crossed.

And, he wants to run over to them and hug them because he's never wanted to thank them for dragging him to a party before. But, he doesn't, he just flips them off with his free hand because hey, he minded when they would drag him by his arms to come to these parties but Zayn's holding his hand and Niall really doesn't mind because it feels right like this and Niall could so get used to frat parties.


End file.
